


Tonnerre et solitude

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Oswald, Fluff, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Ed allait juste se chercher un verre d'eau, alors qu'une tempête faisait rage dehors, quand il vit de la lumière dans le petit salon.Oswald n'était pas en train de dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre.





	Tonnerre et solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Un lamentable échec pour le thème "sharing a bed". Mais une chouette fic quand même, donc je partage...

C'était pour boire un verre d'eau qu'Ed s'était levé au milieu de la nuit.   
L'orage grondait dehors, lardant le ciel d'éclairs, et la pluie tambourinait à tout rompre contre les fenêtres du manoir, pourtant il n'en avait cure. Il avait vécu des choses bien plus inquiétantes et disposait des connaissances scientifiques suffisantes pour lui permettre de rationaliser le phénomène – il n'était plus un enfant après tout, il était devenu trop vieux pour s'effrayer de si peu.   
Et pourtant, il avait toujours un frisson lui parcourant l'échine lorsqu'il entendait la foudre s'abattre non loin de là, dans un craquement brutal.  
C'était en comptant les secondes dans sa tête pour déterminer la distance de l'orage qu'il descendit les escaliers. Il vit alors de la lumière dans le petit salon et s'y rendit sur la pointe des pieds, intrigué. Peut-être qu'Oswald n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause de l'orage. Il était vrai que la tempête faisait beaucoup de bruit et pouvait gêner un sommeil trop léger. Quelques notes de musique avaient suffit à tirer Oswald de son sommeil, du temps où il vivait dans l'appartement de Ed, nul doute que le fracas de la pluie et du tonnerre l'empêchait probablement de dormir.  
Cependant, quand Ed arriva près de la cheminée où ronronnait un feu dégageant une chaleur confortable, il découvrit Oswald prostré dans le sofa, les yeux clos et la respiration hachée.  
Dans un geste d'une familiarité qui le surprit lui-même, Ed posa la main sur le front d'Oswald pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre ; il n'en avait pas.   
Le Pingouin battit des paupières, les yeux embués de sommeil.  
« Bonsoir. », chuchota Ed, toujours accroupit auprès de lui.  
Oswald se redressa sur son séant et se frotta les yeux, resserrant la mince couverture qu'il avait posée sur ses épaules pour dormir. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et il sursauta.  
Ed posa une main réconfortante sur son genou.  
\- L'orage, marmonna Oswald. Je n'aime pas ça.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre.  
\- Ce n'est pas...je n'ai pas peur, grogna le Pingouin sur la défensive. C'est juste que...parfois je...  
Il se tût, alors après quelques secondes de silence Ed s'assit près de lui et reprit la parole, légèrement hésitant.  
\- Avant de...devenir la personne que je suis aujourd'hui (il parlait bien entendu du meurtre de Mlle Kringle, mais pas que) il m'arrivait de me réveiller vers 3-4h du matin, et de m'apercevoir avec angoisse que j'étais seul. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle en soi, mais c'était juste...c'était juste trop lourd à supporter. Et le silence rendait tous les petits bruits habituels - le ronronnement du réfrigérateur, le grincement du plancher, le sifflement de la ventilation – encore plus présents et...comment dire...ils accentuaient encore plus le...  
\- ...sentiment d'être seul, poursuivit le Pingouin dans un souffle en baissant tristement les yeux.  
Ed étendit les mains vers lui, afin de prendre son visage en coupe et de relever son visage. En dépit du feu de cheminé, sa peau pâle était fraîche sous ses doigts. Les flammes dans l'âtre faisaient briller ses yeux de milles éclats vert d'eau qui tourbillonnaient de façon hypnotisante. Ed sentit une bouffée de tendresse pour le possesseur de ce regard empli de vulnérabilité malgré son apparence dure et fermée.  
\- Sauf que tu n'es pas seul. Plus maintenant.  
La main d'Oswald vint couvrir l'une des siennes et ses lèvres tremblantes formèrent un sourire, l'émotion qui le submergeait se laissant refléter dans ses yeux.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Si tu sais, alors pourquoi être venu te réfugier ici plutôt que d'être venu toquer à ma porte ? Ma chambre est juste en face de la tienne, le morigéna Edward en retirant ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules d'Oswald.  
Ce dernier rougit et baissa les yeux, cette fois par timidité.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu travailles déjà tellement dur pour m'aider à faire de cette ville un endroit meilleur, et je...  
\- Chut !, l'interrompit Ed en pointant l'index contre la bouche d'Oswald. C'est pour toi que je fais tout cela, pas pour la ville. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, c'était pour toi, et uniquement toi. Je me moque de ce qu'il adviendra de cette ville, tout ce qui m'importe est ton bien être, et je ne supporte pas de...  
Il ne put continuer sa phrase car alors le Pingouin plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser brusque et dévorant, ses doigts froids s'agrippant au devant de son pyjama pour le tirer contre lui. Après une seconde de flottement, Ed répondit au baiser avec empressement, fourrageant à pleine main dans les cheveux noir corbeau d'Oswald, si soyeux comme les plumes d'un oiseau, et si souples qu'ils prenaient la forme d'un nids pour peu qu'on les dérange un peu.   
La tempête dehors avait complètement disparu de leur esprit et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Ed renversa Oswald dans le sofa pour se coucher sur lui, frottant avec insistance leur bassin l'un contre l'autre afin de faire grimper l'excitation qui éveillait une chaleur satisfaisante dans leur bas-ventre, qu'il se rendit à nouveau compte du bruit. Il se redressa, les lèvres humides et encore rouges d'avoir été maltraitées par les baisers voraces du Pingouin, et observa attentivement le visage sous lui, qu'il voyait parfaitement en dépit de l'absence de ses lunettes – la myopie avait ses bons aspects.  
\- Nous pouvons dormir ensemble, si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'une voix suave, presque mielleuse tant il débordait de désir. Mon lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux.  
Oswald ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Ed lui sourit et caressa le contour d'une oreille, le regard tendre, tandis que la luxure laissait place à l'affection démesurée qu'il nourrissait pour celui qui avait su déjouer tous les pièges pour atteindre son coeur.  
\- J'ai envie que tu viennes, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour se serrer contre lui, le visage dans son cou.  
Il pouvait sentir contre son épaule le cœur du Pingouin battre à tout rompre.  
\- D'a...ccord, répondit Oswald sur un ton rauque, le rougissement couvrant seulement ses pommettes et le bout de ses oreilles.  
Ed l'embrassa aussitôt sur la gorge, s'amusant aussitôt de la réaction d'Oswald – qui geignit faiblement en frémissant contre lui comme un collégien en pleine puberté. Pas sûr qu'ils ne fassent que dormir.  
\- Parfait.


End file.
